Discontinued
by lartenisamazing
Summary: This is the story of Klaine but it isn't canon though goes along with the story line very loosely. Blaine finds Kurt in a dumpster on his way to Dalton upon this meeting they text each other go out together but still class each other as close friends but their friends think other wise. rating for language. Discontinued fell out of love with story sorry :/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first proper fanfiction and if it is bad I do apologize. I will try to update every week but with school coming up I can't promise you that review if you want you don't have to. Enjoy! ;)**

Kurt walked through the school gates only to be met by Karofsky and one of his other equally huge friends. The smaller boy sighed, took off is designer jumper and bag then offered his arms and legs to be thrown into the dumpster. It was just another normal day in the life of Kurt Hummel. Before the bullies placed him into the dumpster they shouted, "This is what happens when you're queer!"

Blaine started his day happily and it would probably end happy as well, though driving past McKinley High School he heard someone shout the word queer and decided to investigate. Stopping short of the gates he got out and walked or jogged rather to where the accusation was made from. Seeing some teenagers walking in a letterman jacket he decided to venture towards them first, see what he could find out. Walking past the smelly dumpster he hear a muffled "ew" and a few "gross" and lots of "this stain will never come out." Peering over the edge of the large bin he saw a tall elfish looking guy with garbage all over his stylish clothes.

"Hey, let me help you. My name's Blaine by the way" Blaine stretched a hand towards the guy. Tentatively the boy took it while saying "My name's Kurt and thank you, usually it's a lot harder to get out by myself."

"I can see that. Why did they throw you into the dumpster and why aren't you that fazed; if it was me I would be horrified and probably crying." Blaine said astounded.

"Well when this happens every day then you get used to it. At least they let me take off my designer items of clothing. If I got them dirty I think I would go into incredible hulk mode. Anyway where did you come from I haven't seen you around. If you come from a different school why come and help me?" Blaine laughed half heartedly at this not sure what to do.

Thinking for a couple of seconds Blaine asked "Being gay myself when I heard the word queer I got quite defensive and wondered what was going on so I came here when I saw the letterman jacket guys walking away. I would love to sit and chat but I have to go to school I'm late as it is."

"Oh" Kurt's mind was going one hundred miles an hour_. This really cute guy was talking to me and he was gay and he sticks up for himself!_ Kurt thought then said "Would you like my number? I'll tell you about all the crazy things that go on here. You will probably be shocked by how bad this gets."

"Yeah that would be great! Ok my number is…" rattling out his number as Kurt jotted it down he thought to himself _wow this guy goes through worse than this! I thought my life was bad before Dalton but his life is way worse than mine ever was. _"Okay if you like text me or something then I'll have your number saved ok."

"Ok. Bye see you soon hopefully." Kurt looked over his shoulder as Blaine walked away. Smiling to himself he almost walked into his best friend Mercedes who was also grinning from ear to ear.

"So who was that?" Mercedes asked knowing she would have to work hard to get the information out of the boy standing before her. "Is he your boyfriend? He looks cute. Do you have his number?"

Kurt answered his friend's questions slowly unlike the fast way they were asked. "He, was Blaine, no he isn't my boyfriend and yes I have his number. Anymore questions?" Hoping there were no more.

"Yes just one more." Mercedes asked mischievously, "Do you think he would look good in hot pants!"

"You just had to yell that" now Tina, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany came over to see what the latest scoop of gossip was.

Deciding to go mute, Kurt walked away from the girls with a massive smile he was trying to suppress and a huge blush on his face. By lunch he got rid of the blush but gave up on the smile in the first half hour, and found a quiet spot to hide away from the prying eyes of his friends. Wondering for a moment before texting,

_Hey! Its Kurt I told you I would text you! – K xxx_

_HI! How has your day been so far? – B xxx_

_As good as it ever gets. Is it ok to ring you because it is a long story and my credit is low so yeah… - K xxx_

_Yeah it's fine my friends keep bugging my who I'm texting lol – B xxx_

Hearing his phone ring Blaine picked it up with a smile. "Hey Kurt so what's your story?"

Kurt explained about the planned slushying and the dumpster dumping and the being pushed into lockers at specific times of the day, even the times where he almost broke his nose from being punched. Blaine didn't interrupt the whole time being very respectful to Kurt who was willing to share his story to him. After Kurt finished Blaine was close to tears and speechless, never in his life had he heard of such a saddening tale of bullying.

"Oh my god, Kurt no-one should go through that. Why doesn't the school do anything about it?"

"Well no witnesses will come forward because they then will have to go through this and I can cope so it's ok."

"What! No! It is not ok. Don't let yourself think that bullying is ok."

"Look Blaine there is nothing you can do."

"But Kurt why don't you just move schools I mean I've only just met you and you probably don't know much about me but we should meet up sometime. I'll text you the details my friends are coming over to interrogate me. Bye!"

"Bye Blaine see you soon."

As soon as Blaine put the phone down he was bombarded by questions that his friends asked him. David was nosiest and managed to get the name of the mysterious boy which was sidetracking his friend and how they met but Wes asked the most important question of, "Do you like him, Kurt I mean?" His question was answered with a deep red blush and a walk out the room. "Thought so David."

_Wanna go meet at the Lima Bean coffee place thingy after school hopefully I won't be followed ;) - B xxx_

_Yeah sure I'm walking so I will be there about 4:30ish - K xxx_

_Ok I am in maths at the moment. I don't really care about this crap - B xxx  
_

_Maths is important, how else would I work out my clothes budget. Crap the teacher noticed my phone. - K xxx_**  
**

_Haha - B xxx_

_Not haha if she sees it again it gets taken off me. then who would I text in class? - k xxx_

__"So who are you texting" Finn asked.

"No-one important" Kurt replied seeming very inconspicuous.

"Then why are you blushing and smiling?"

"I am not blushing and smiling" Kurt shouted loudly standing up to make a point fuming.

The teacher noticed the commotion at the back of the class and shouted at them "SIT DOWN KURT AND STOP TALKING IN MY LESSON!"

by then everyone stopped talking and texted Blaine again.

_You got me in trouble you naughty boy and my step-brother keeps anoying me and asking who I'm texting. - K xx (you only get two I'm angry)_

_Why am I in trouble Blaine is a good boy really and why only xx why not xxx :( - B xxx (I still give you xxx)_

_Don't worry Blaine - K xxxx (I make up with it with four)_

_Shit teachers looking ttyl - B xxxxx (it's a kiss war hehe)_

.

.

.

.

**A/N so do you like it. Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	2. Caught

**A/N I don't own glee. Longer chapter so enjoy! Love to all my readers.**

The coffee shop was full to the brim with people and Kurt and Blaine were forced to take their cups of coffee outside, sighing the two boys left to walk around sipping their coffee as they went along.

"So, what is it like in Dalton?" Kurt asked wanting to stimulate conversation.

"Well unlike your school mine has a no bullying policy and the Warblers is our kind of Glee Club we should hope to compete against your New Directions soon." Blaine said nudging the taller boy with his shoulder. Kurt giggled in response and then snorted which made Blaine and Kurt laugh even harder. Holding each other's arm to not fall over they stumbled to a nearby bench to stop the fit of giggles coming over them.

"Well at least I can control the giggles," Kurt laughed smiling, looking at Blaine he said, "you know what I think my friends are the same as yours look I can see some boys with them over there. Nosey people."

"Want to give the something to watch? Like singing?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"OK but is has to be a good song like hmm… wait I have got it just hang on a second!" Kurt ran into a shop with the speed of one thousand gazelles and walked out with a big smile on his face.

"What did you do? I know that look you are up to something." Blaine started to get worried now he knew that look but when the music came on his worry turned into elation as Kurt sang.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice__  
__Dug my way out, blood and fire__  
__Bad decisions, that's alright__  
__Welcome to my silly life_

Blaine smiled getting the gist of the song. Their friends wondering what they were doing._Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
__Miss 'No way, it's all good'__  
__It didn't slow me down.__  
__Mistaken, always second guessing__  
__Underestimated, look I'm still around__  
_

As people started to gather round including their friend's Blaine started to sing with a powerful voice which shocked everyone

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're less than less than perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

More people came to see what the commotion was as the duet continued to sing, Blaine taking this verse. Their eyes had a steady contact even when they got on the bench to perform. The chemistry was out the roof.

_You're so mean (you're so mean)__  
__When you talk (when you talk)__  
__About yourself. You were wrong.__  
__Change the voices (change the voices)__  
__In your head (in your head)__  
__Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,__  
__Look happy, You'll make it__  
__Filled with so much hatred__  
__Such a tired game__  
__It's enough, I've done all I could think of__  
__Chased down all my demons__  
__I've seen you do the same__  
__(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're less than less than perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you are perfect_

Blaine walked to his friends and sung the next few lines to them Kurt doing his little shimmy in the background and made the stalkers feel uncomfortable.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear__  
__The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer__  
__So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard__  
__And it's a waste of my time.__  
__Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere__  
__They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
__Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time__  
__Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah! Ooooh!)__  
__I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're less than less than perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me__  
__(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're less than less than perfect)__  
__You're perfect, you're perfect to me__  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

As the last words were sung the boys started laughing and looked over at the now red faced friends. Rachel tried to runaway but Wes and David held her wanting her to face the music.

"So look what we have here, two teenage girls from McKinley and two prep school boys from Dalton… it is a very big coincidence that they should happen to be here on the same day we were having coffee isn't it Kurt." Blaine said sounding very annoyed at their antics.

"I don't know what to say but I'm truly disappointed in you guys. I thought that you knew this was just two **friends **buying coffee. I made that clear didn't I, Rachel, Mercedes?" Kurt questioned the now ashamed girls.

"Well friends don't sing duets in public places do they Kurt? Blaine do you sing duets with me? No you don't mister you sing duets with special people. Don't you Wes?" David countered.

"Oh yes why don't you sing duets with me and David I wanted to sing that Jack Sparrow song that boy wanted us to sing?"

"Wes that Jack Sparrow song is really inappropriate, two the glee club at McKinley sing in random places all the time and three Kurt is special my specially weirdo fashion freaky friend so if you wanted to do that Jack Sparrow song then please be my guest. Let me get the lyrics on my phone…" Blaine answered their questions very slowly to spell things out for them. Mercedes just stood there without saying a thing, thinking that Blaine was the hottest gay guy ever. She just patted Kurt on the back as the four spies walked past and whispered something like good catch into Kurt's unsuspecting ear.

The two boys finished their coffee and as Kurt was about to catch a bus Blaine thought that he ought to drive him home like friends do and offered Kurt a lift which Kurt accepted gratefully.

"Thanks Blaine the bus gives me the creeps anyway what is the time I have to be home by six because Carrols cooking a roast and I don't want to miss it."

Blaine looked at his watch and slowly looked at Kurt while biting his lip, "Umm… It's seven thirty." Waiting to hear a scream of rage he heard Kurt sigh and say "Well no-one's at home now except Finn… Want to watch a movie, I have popcorn?"

Elated Blaine said "Sure why not it will be fun won't it. Is your dad ok with this though?"

"Yeah he is fine I wouldn't worry as long as he doesn't come in."

"What if he does?"

"I will tell him that we are practising for a performance and the song is really difficult and require hard work to get right."

"Okay but doesn't know I go to Dalton. Does he know? Then I will come over but only for a movie."

"He doesn't know anyone but the original six. So how about the Little Mermaid?"

"How did you know I love that film?" Blaine was now very excited. Kurt was like his best friend, they both liked the Little Mermaid.

When the two boys got to Kurt's house they found a note saying that a plate of roast was saved and that Kurt was going to be getting a talking to but they thought nothing of it. Kurt opened the fridge and told Blaine to get the microwave ready and set it for ten minutes while he wrapped the food in cling film. As the fashion conscious boy walked to the microwave, balancing the plate of food in his hand he tripped and fell flat on his face. Blaine offered a hand but overbalanced falling over Kurt and ended lying across the other boys back.

Hearing two people downstairs Finn walked down to the kitchen to find his step-brother on the floor with another boy lying on his back in hysterics of laughter. Speechless Finn stepped back tripping over the chair and fell on his bum. Which made him cry out in pain making the boys stop laughing and look at the freakishly tall person looming over them.

"Kurt," Finn started, like the calm before the storm, "Why is there another boy in the kitchen lying on top of you and why were you late home. Burt wouldn't tell me anything because mom just gave him a look that said 'don't you dare' so you owe me an explanation."

"Ok, this is Blaine" Kurt started standing up, "and he is my friend, he helped me out the dumpster and we became friends. I was late because I lost track of time, and I saw this jumper which I would not go without, and we are going to watch a movie so let me get me dinner and question Blaine." Kurt left saved by the microwave and went to set up the popcorn leaving Blaine with his step-brother.

"So are you going out with my brother because if you are you have some explaining to do." Finn was now quite annoyed at Kurt for not telling him this.

"No, Kurt is not my boyfriend, and anyway he only offered to watch a movie because I drove him home."

"Then explain this!" Finn shoved his phone in Blaine's face that was a picture of Kurt clinging to his arm smiling. "I got this from Rachel and Mercedes."

"Ok Finn calm down your brother was just laughing because I gave him a nudge and he snorted and then he couldn't stand up properly so we sat at a bench. Is that a good answer because the popcorn is ready."

"Alright I trust you just make sure that you don't get up to anything ok and remember I'm just upstairs…"

**A/N This is a long chapter so lucky you it is better hopefully than the last and I really enjoy writing these fluffy things. The song Jack Sparrow is by Michael Bolton and the Lonely Island, the song is funny so listen and also inappropriate so be aware where you listen to it because… I have thought of a plot so I know where this goes now yay. Beware awkward moments, insane friends and lots of Klaine. Klisses and kluggs for everyone. **


End file.
